El Singular (The Selection Series Fan Fiction)
by NaomiMnM
Summary: Kaden, el tercer hijo producto del amor entre América y Maxon no es el típico príncipe, esconde un obscuro secreto que solo comparte con su mejor amigo. ¿Impedirá este secreto que Kaden pueda estar con el amor de su vida?
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Kaden miró directamente a los ojos de Evan y negó con la cabeza. Justamente cuando todo parecía estar en la cúspide un pequeño arreglo desmoronó todo. Las decisiones estaban tomadas, las palabras habían sido ensayadas, los tratos habían sido cerrados; únicamente faltaba comunicarlo todo a sus padres y quedaría sellado.

Todo se arruinó por esperar tanto tiempo para decir las cosas y ahora Evan tenía que cumplir con un deber y Kaden se quedaría sentado viendo cómo su oportunidad queda cada vez más lejos.

El rubio volvió a mirar a Evan, esperando encontrar en su mirada algún indicio de que no era verdad, alguna señal de que todo era una broma cruel para gastarle. Dolor fue lo que se vio dentro de los ojos de Evan al no poder dar esos falsos indicios. Kaden, volviendo a esperar que todo fuera mentira; cerró los ojos, y comenzó a recordar cómo pasó todo.


	2. 1 Siempre hay una primera vez

**1.** **Siempre hay una primera vez.**

Su madre se lo había dicho: siempre hay una primera vez. Desde la primera vez que jugó con una pelota hasta la primera vez que probó el amargo sabor del vino. Su madre se lo repetía una y otra vez, siempre que Kaden se negaba a hacer algo nuevo su madre lo repetía, le decía que si no lo hacía ahora terminaría haciéndolo después y siempre era cierto. El rubio que en ese entonces tenía doce años se preguntó cómo era tan sabia su madre: siempre hay una primera vez, una primera vez para dar un beso o una primera vez para enamorarse. Doce años era muy poco, ¿quién diría que a esa edad se podían decidir muchas cosas? ¿quién diría que a esa edad se podían experimentar tantas _primeras veces_?

No era la primera vez que Kaden visitaba Italia, pero sí era la primera vez que visitaba el nuevo castillo de los reyes de allí. Tampoco era la primera vez que Kaden pasaba un rato con el príncipe Evan, pero sí la primera vez que lo veía de manera distinta. Parecía que todas las cosas a su alrededor se habían puesto de acuerdo para que Evan se viera hermoso: la luz lunar entraba desde la cúpula y le daba un brillo singular a los ojos cafés de Evan, la sombra de sus pestañas se apreciaba por debajo de sus párpados y sus labios eran rosas y gruesos. Kaden pensó por un momento lo ridículo que podía verse en ese momento: con la luz favoreciéndole más al otro y con unas ganas que antes eran inexistentes de él, estaba seguro de que Evan podía sentir su mirada penetrante y el mismo Kaden podía sentir cómo se balanceaba de atrás para adelante intentando lograr contacto.

-¿Si quiera me escuchas, Kaden? - El rubio salió de su ensoñación y sacudió si cabeza varias veces, negando al final. Evan rio con aquella sonrisa que Kaden no había notado hasta entonces y sonrió de igual manera sin dejar de verlo. Una vez finalizada su risa el castaño permaneció quieto mirando cierta flor que tenían frente a ellos.

-Kaden ¿qué opinas de la equidad de género? -. El príncipe de Íleo dudo un poco por la pregunta, comúnmente cuando ellos dos se visitaban no sacaban a relucir asuntos por los cuales sus padres argumentarían.

-Creo que todos los seres humanos merecen lo mismo.- Respondió con un toque de duda.

-¿Y acerca del matrimonio equitativo? –Ahora el castaño miraba al suelo, provocando que la sombra de sus pestañas se viera más pronunciada; jugaba con las puntas de sus zapatos mientras que son sus manos se sostenía del borde de la banca de concreto sobre la cual estaban los dos estados uno junto al otro.

-Opino que todos merecen amar a quien quieran. –Respondió, no estaba muy seguro de dónde habían venido esas preguntas, sin embargo consideró que sería descortés preguntar, ya que había ignorado las palabras de Evan mientras estaba perdido admirando sus facciones.

-¿Y…? –Evan hizo una pausa, quizá ordenando sus pensamientos antes de hacer la que Kaden supuso era su última pregunta -¿Qué opinas de esto?

-¿De qué cos… -Kaden se quedó con la pregunta en la boca. Los dulces y gruesos labios de Evan que con tanto anhelo había observado durante la velada estaban sobre los suyos.

Un tierno, inocente y sobretodo inexperto beso de niños. Dos amigos de la infancia que estaban probando cosas nuevas. Estaban en una primera vez. La primera vez que tus labios se encuentran con los de otra persona; la primera vez que te das cuenta de que quizá, tu mejor amigo es algo más.

Después de aquel beso Kaden se dejó abrazar por Evan y se acurrucó en su pecho. Las preguntas que le hizo antes ahora cobraban un poco de sentido: experiencias.

-¿Equidad de género, entonces?- Preguntó Kaden con cierto toque de gracia mientras lo miraba sonriente.

-Ni siquiera sé si soy homosexual, Kaden. Pero últimamente pensaba en ti de manera diferente.

-Me pasa lo mismo -. Contestó siendo honesto.

Ambos chicos se sonrieron y al final de la velada, cuando Kaden debía regresar a Ílea, ambos chicos acordaron no hablar de lo sucedido, y desde ese día no dejaron de estar enamorados.


	3. 2 Juegos de niños

**1.** **Juegos de niños**

 _Nota de la autora: digamos que los niños hablan de manera muy formal para su edad porque son chidos, son príncipes que se supone son muy educados y porque no quería escribir algo como "ti" en lugar de "si"._

 _También digamos que estos capítulos estarán en desorden porque quiero y porque son recuerdos aleatorios que Kaden tiene._

-Puedes obligarme a tomar una ducha, a comer vegetales, y también a cambiar mis pantalones después de estar en el lodo, pero no puedes obligarme a jugar con él. – Declaró molesto el príncipe de Ílea mientras señalaba a Evangelos Iacopetti, príncipe de Italia que había venido de visita al castillo junto con su familia.

-Kaden, cariño –respondió su madre, América, en voz baja- no seas descortés, si no quieres jugar con Evangelos no lo hagas, ¡pero no lo grites!- Lo miró como si con la mirada pudiese castigarlo, sin embargo Kaden mantuvo la misma expresión de enojo en su rostro.

El rubio no estaba siendo descortés solo porque sí, normalmente el no actuaba sin un propósito, su actitud era tranquila la mayoría del tiempo; sin embargo cuando se le presentaba un motivo Kaden era explosivo. ¿Y que habría hecho el otro muchacho para enfurecer a este? América se preguntaba esto, ya que no era muy común que su hijo sobreactuara las cosas; se habría esperado la misma actitud de Eadlyn su hija mayor al no querer compartir sus cosas, incluso pudo haberlo esperado ese comportamiento de Ahren o de Osten, pero su tercer hijo era el más calmado de los cuatro.

-¿Qué hizo Evangelos para que te molestaras?- Preguntó siendo presa de la curiosidad, su pequeño hijo estaba parado frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

-Mamá fue algo inaceptable, algo que ni siquiera papá perdonaría. Evan coloreó todo mi libro de colorear, ¡y se salió de la línea a propósito!- América cerro sus ojos por un momento, creyó que su hijo había tenido un motivo más fundamentado, sin embargo, aunque a veces lo olvidara, Kaden no dejaba de ser un niño

-Cariño, te daré un nuevo libro de colorear si juegas con Evangelos. –El pequeño pareció pensárselo un segundo, colocó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza recapacitando la oferta de su madre.

-¿Y ese libro no se lo tendré que prestar a nadie? –Preguntó el pequeño negociando.

-A nadie. –Asintió con una sonrisa ya que sabía que había ganado el trato con su hijo. El rubio solo sonrió y regresó al lugar dónde había dejado a Evangelos jugando solo. El niño era casi el opuesto de Kaden: mientras Kaden era rubio, Evan era castaño. Los ojos cafés de Kaden parecían perderse en la oscuridad mientras los verdes de Evan podían iluminar cualquier lugar. El príncipe de Ílea era casi tan pálido como la nieve de invierno, y por otra parte Evan tenía más bien el color del helado de vainilla. Si, eran bastante diferentes y Kaden podía decir que el castaño no le había caído precisamente bien; pensó que no tenía modales al arruinar a propósito el libro del chico y creyó que no tenía cultura cuando Kaden intentó entablar conversación acerca de los libros que había leído. Sin importar eso, el rubio había hecho un trato con su madre, debía jugar con aquel odioso niño de Italia.

-¿A que jugamos, Evangelos? –El castaño levantó la vista del cuaderno de dibujos para fijarla en quien le hablaba- ¿A las escondidas?

-Somos solo dos, así no se puede.- Respondió rápidamente y volvió a colorear en el libro, trazando un rayón descomunal sobre la figura de un tiburón, en ese momento Kaden sintió su sangre arder viendo como destrozaban aquella imagen.

-Juguemos con la pelota, entonces. –El otro chico negó con la cabeza sin siquiera levantar la vista del dibujo.

-No me apetece. –Kaden bufó algo molesto, sabiendo que sería difícil engañar a Evan para que soltase su libro. Pocos segundos después una idea lo iluminó como caída del cielo.

-¿Quieres cortarle el cabello a las muñecas de mi hermana? –Sonrió con malicia; el castaño dejó caer los crayones y levantó la mirada con cierto brillo especial en sus ojos.

Kaden rodó los ojos de manera exagerada mientras Evan hablaba a sus espaldas.

-No puedo creer que hagamos esto –exclamó emocionado caminando detrás del rubio quien hacía de guía a través de los pasillos del castillo, -en Italia esto sería imposible, yo no tengo hermanas. –Kaden se sorprendió un poco, había supuesto que a sus hermanos no los habían traído en el viaje, no se le había ocurrido que quizá no tenía.

-¿Eres el único príncipe de Italia? –Preguntó con auténtico interés el rubio.

-Si, por lo menos soy el único directo. En caso de que muriera uno de mis primos tomaría mi lugar.

-Bueno, solo en caso de que una epidemia matara a mis padres, a mi hermana Eadlyn y a Ahren yo sería el rey y tendría que hacer todo yo, pero por ahora estoy bien. –Los dos niños rieron en voz baja acercándose cada vez más a la habitación de la princesa. Kaden jugaba con las tijeras que habían tomado de la cocina mientras las sostenía en sus manos y Evan ideaba en plan para que nadie los descubriese. -¿Cómo es allá? Italia, quiero decir.- Dijo con un toque de timidez el niño pequeño, de hecho había visitado la comarca más de una vez, sin embargo había sido ha hace varios años y no recordaba mucho.

-¿No has ido? Mi mami me dijo que fuiste cuando teníamos…- Evan hizo una pausa mientras pesaba lo que iba a decir y al mismo tiempo hacía cuentas con los dedos de sus manos: -dos años.

-Pero ya no lo recuerdo, tu vienes aquí más de lo que yo voy allá.

-Pues… No salgo mucho del castillo, pero fuera de allí todo parece estar bien. El castillo es muy grande, claro que el tuyo es aún más. –Kaden dobló a la derecha encontrando el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de su hermana. –Tenemos un invernadero donde me gusta pensar, y hay una sala de cine que agregaron hace poco, ¡como la que hay aquí! –Evangelos iba a seguir hablando de su hogar, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que se encontraban frente a la habitación de Eadlyn. Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron de manera cómplice antes de girar las perillas de la habitación y hacer de las suyas.

-¡Gracias, Kaden!- Exclamo con una sonrisa –Es lo más divertido que he hecho en semanas. Me gustaría quedarme para ver la reacción de la princesa. –Ambos muchachos rieron al imaginarse los gritos que la mencionada lanzaría una vez que descubriera la travesura.

-Sin duda te escribiré para contarte. –Después de aquello, Kaden se dio cuenta de que Evan no era tan malo como lo había pensado; además el hecho de que no tuviera una variedad muy extensa de personas por las cuáles rodearse hizo que decidiera que el príncipe de Italia sería su mejor amigo.

-Kaden, después de esto… ¿seremos mejores amigos? –El mencionado asintió, sellando con esto su amistad.


	4. 3 Quince años bastan

-Señor Iacopetti, lamento molestarlo pero es hora de que se levante. –Evan ignoró aquella voz que hablaba y se removió dentro de las suaves y acolchadas sabanas de su cama. –Señor, es hora de levantarse; el señor Schreave llegara en unas horas.

-¿Señor Schreave? –Preguntó aún dormido, aparentando estar prestando atención, sólo quería que su mayordomo saliera de su habitación y lo dejara dormir unas horas más.

-Si, el señor Schreave de Ílea, quien usted invitó. –Insistió intentando levantar al joven.

-¿De Ílea? ¿Kaden? –De pronto el príncipe de Italia saló de su ensoñación y se percató de que hoy era martes, el día en el que Kaden Schreave, su mejor amigo llegaría a Italia a pasar unos días. -¿Por qué no me despertaste antes, Alonso? ¡Kaden esta por llegar y hay muchas cosas que hacer! –El mayordomo del príncipe no dijo nada más y se quedó parado esperando alguna orden del príncipe; no obstante el adolescente corrió de un lado a otro a través de su habitación buscando su atuendo más presentable para los ojos de su mejor amigo. –Hazme un favor, avísale a mamá que no podré recibirlo en el aeropuerto, lo esperaré aquí mientras me preparo para su llegada. –Alonso asintió y sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación del príncipe.

Evan terminó de vestirse en unos cuantos minutos, amarró el nudo final en sus zapatos y se irguió para caminar en seguida hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo en su baño personal.

-Que guapo te miras, Evan –le habló a su reflejo mientras utilizaba sus manos para acomodar su cabello; -Kaden no te podrá decir que no.- Y es que el príncipe de Italia llevaba planeando esta visita desde unas semanas atrás, tenía todo preparado: ver una película en el cine, pasear por los jardines, hurtar unos panecillos de la cocina y finalizar el día declarando su amor por Kaden en el mismo lugar donde se había efectuado su primer beso, el invernadero. Evan estaba convencido de que su amor por Kaden no era nada pasajero, ambos tenían quince años ahora y esa era edad suficiente para saber a quien amas, además, su beso se había llevado a cabo hace tres años, y desde ese día Evan se sentía de manera diferente con respecto a su mejor amigo. Todo estaba listo y ese día le pediría a Kaden que fueran pareja.

El avión donde Kaden había viajado acababa de aterrizar, el joven miró por la ventanilla y sonrió al reconocer el aeropuerto de Italia; pensó en Evan y por ende recordó su beso de hace tres años, sonrojándose antes de bajar del avión. Su sonrisa se ensanchó una vez que reconoció a la reina Nicoletta saludando con su mano delicadamente desde el otro lado de la pared de cristal.

-Kaden, que gusto verte –le reina de Italia lo abrazó con cariño y el correspondió aquel abrazo -. Evangelos te espera en el castillo, esta tan feliz de que hubieses aceptado venir unos días, con todo lo que sucede en Ílea el pobre creyó que lo dejarías aquí solo.

-Para mí es un honor estar aquí, para ser honesto quería salir de Ílea, ha habido mucho drama con la Selección de mi hermana. –El rubio rio un poco, cuando Evan le había escrito con la propuesta de venir a Italia unos día el no lo dudó ni un segundo, estaba aliviado de poder salir del castillo.

-Te entiendo, cariño, yo visité a tus padres durante su Selección y el drama fue exhaustivo.

-Imagínate vivirlo día con día-. La reina se rio un poco y en seguida los guardias escoltaron a ambos hacia los automóviles que los llevarían al castillo.

-Kaden, ¡que gusto verte!- Saludó el castaño desde la entrada del castillo, el mencionado sonrió al verlo pensando lo guapo que se veía y reprimiendo las inmensas ganas que tenía de besarle.

-¡Evan! Ya te extrañaba, amigo. –Los dos muchachos se fundieron en un abrazo amistoso, el mismo con el que se habían saludado toda la vida a pesar de que ambos quisieran darse una propia bienvenida devorando los labios de otro.

-Los dejaré para que se diviertan, si necesitan algo solo pídanlo. –La reina Nicoletta entró de nuevo en el castillo y de pronto todos los guardias y la servidumbre que los acompañaba retomaron sus posiciones de siempre, dejándolos solo.

-¿Puedo besarte ahora? -Kaden mordió su labio inferior mirando a Evan con ojos suplicantes, el castaño sonrió y negó con la cabeza mirando rápidamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los miraba; colocó su mano en un costado de Kaden y besó sus labios con un beso corto dejando a ambos deseando mucho.

La velada que Evan había planeado había salido al pie de la letra hasta ahora: habían visto los primeros veinte minutos de una película hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo soportar más las ganas de besarse; una vez finalizada la película, Evan entrelazó su mano con la de Kaden y caminaron a través de los jardines del castillo, conversaron de cosas variadas, desde cómo iba la selección de su hermana hasta la noticia de que Evan tendría una hermana. Caído el atardecer el hambre llegó a los muchachos y olvidándose de las formalidades se escabulleron en la cocina y tomaron todo lo que encontraron a su alcance.

La noche había caído ya sobre Italia, Evan jugaba nervioso con sus propios dedos mientras repasaba mentalmente lo que le diría a Kaden; el rubio por otra parte comía el último panecillo que quedaba de su reserva.

-¿Ahora que? –Preguntó el príncipe de Ílea al mismo tiempo que arrugaba capacillo y lo guardaba en su bolsillo para tirarlo después.

-Eh… -Evan limpió el sudor de sus manos de manera disimulada- Tenía planeado ir al invernadero. –El castaño sonrió tímido recordando la manera en la que se había sentido cuando se propuso besar a Kaden la primera vez cuando tenían doce años. Kaden no respondió nada, simplemente tomó la mano de su amigo y caminó junto a él hasta el lugar que le había mencionado.

Una vez dentro, Kaden logró notar que varias cosas habían cambiado: el invernadero era más grande y ahora contaba con una fuente en su centro, por otra parte había nuevas plantas que tomaban la atención dentro del lugar y el aroma era más exquisito de lo que Kaden recordaba. Sin embargo, había una cosa que llamaba más la atención del rubio de lo que lo hacían las rosas, los lirios o la fuente, y era su mejor amigo que se encontraba frente a el tomándolo de ambas manos. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con esperanza y la sombra de sus pestañas que a Kaden tanto le encantaba mirar estaba presente en ese momento.

-Estoy enamorado de ti- dijo en un suspiro sin habérselo propuesto, el rostro de Evan cambió de uno nervioso a una sorprendido, él había planeado hacer el primer movimiento y el rubio se la había adelantado -Perdona, lo dije sin pensar. –Kaden se sonrojó levemente después de su declaración y se apeno un poco, de cualquier manera no se soltó del agarre de su amigo.

-Kaden, yo te traje aquí no solo por los recuerdos que ya tenemos aquí; sino para crear nuevos. –El castaño tragó saliva y miró a su enamorado a los ojos, perdiéndose en esos obscuros círculos que tanto le gustaban. –Han pasado tres años desde que te comencé a ver como más que un amigo, tres años desde que mi amor por ti se ha desarrollado. En este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que eres tan buen amigo como amante, y me he dado cuenta de que te quiero a mi lado. –El rubio no podía hacer más que mirar con amor y asombro a Evan mientras hablaba: -Tenemos quince años, lo sé, pero también sé que te quiero, Kaden. Entonces, aquí y ahora, en el mismo lugar donde dimos nuestro primer beso quiero pediré que seas mi real novio.

El príncipe de Ílea estaba sin palabras, claro que quería a Evan y claro que le respondería que sí; en lugar de dar respuesta, el chico entrelazó sus brazos sobre el cuello de su ahora novio y unió sus labios en un tierno beso lleno de amor, justo como había sucedido hace tres años.

Después de que suceso, Kaden y Evan fueron novios en secreto, pasaban todo su tiempo juntos cuando podían y si no se enviaban cartas o se llamaban por teléfono. Nadie nunca supo de su romance debido a que los dos muchachos temían de lo que se fuera a pensar. No obstante sus actitudes cuando pasaban tiempo juntos eran sospechosas, y no era ningún secreto que el príncipe de Ílea y el de Italia eran más que amigos.

Todo se arruinó el día en que Evangelos cumplió diecinueve años.


	5. 4 Aguafiestas

**1.** **Aguafiestas.**

-Puedes hacerlo, Evangelos. No estés nervioso, sólo es una fiesta y sólo es un anuncio. –le dijo a su reflejo en el espejo. El príncipe de Italia se veía tan nervioso como se sentía y no era una buena señal, ya que en pocos minutos tendría que salir a dar su mejor sonrisa. Se miró en el espejo dándose cuenta de lo alterado que realmente se veía. De ninguna manera el habría aceptado lo que tenía que hacer, sin embargo estaba convencido de que podía hacerlo. ¡Y claro que podía! Sin embargo ¿era eso lo que él quería? Hasta cierto punto, Evan estaba emocionado, una fiesta de tal magnitud no era asunto de todos los días, tampoco lo era el cumplir diecinueve años, esto significaba que el príncipe de Italia era más responsable y podía ser tratado como un adulto.

Sin embargo, todo el asunto de la fiesta era una excusa: a su madre, la reina de Italia le gustaba hacer escándalos, disfrutaba de ser el centro de atención y de estar en todos los noticieros y periódicos, por ende esta nueva decisión debía ser anunciada de la mejor manera, ósea en la fiesta de la década. Todo estaba listo, Nicoletta se había encargado personalmente de cada detalle de la fiesta y el pobre del festejado no estaba disfrutando nada, sus manos sudaban y de vez en cuando un ligero temblor atacaba sus piernas, pero debía controlarse; durante diecinueve años le habían inculcado que se debe mostrar la mejor imagen al pueblo y le habían enseñado la mejor manera de esconder sus emociones ante los demás. Evan no se sentía listo, pero al echar una mirada a su reloj de mano se percató de que ya era hora de comenzar la celebración.

La gente había comenzado a llegar, la realeza de los países ya había saludado a los Reyes de Italia y ya habían sido acomodados en sus respectivas mesas. El castillo y sus jardines comenzaron a llenarse, se escuchaba la música y las risas de los invitados hasta la habitación de Evan quien respiraba pesadamente debatiéndose entre salir ya o hacerlo después.

La indecisión del príncipe de Italia no duró mucho, había pasado toda la mañana en su habitación y tarde o temprano tenía que hacer una aparición en su propia fiesta, así que revisó su reflejo una vez más en el espejo y suspiró profundamente antes de falsificar su mejor sonrisa y salir a la celebración de una vez por todas.

En los jardines del catillo todo era felicidad, la gente reía y conversaba mientras bebía vino. La música animaba el ambiente e incluso un par de parejas se habían animado a comenzar un baile. Los niños pequeños incluyendo a la princesa Gianara corrían en el verde pasto jugando un sinfín de juegos. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección ante los ojos de Nicoletta, que estaba observando el desarrollo de la fiesta desde una mesa. Pero como siempre, no podía faltar quien no disfrutara de la fiesta y era el caso de Kaden Schreave, que no había parado de mirar a su alrededor desde que había llegado, esperando que su novio llegara a saludar; mas Evan lo estaba evitando por completo, ya era bastante difícil saludar a sus invitados no tenía el suficiente valor de estar con Kaden mientras sabía que el anuncio destrozaría su corazón.

Estaba por anochecer y había llegado la hora de dar las noticias. Nicoletta caminó hasta donde habían preparado la pista de baile y tomó alzó su voz.

-Pido su atención por unos minutos -. Exclamó con toda la autoridad que era característica de ella, las conversaciones de las personas en las mesas cesaron al instante centrando toda la atención en la anfitriona. Evan no tardó mucho el llegar a lado de su madre, y permaneció parado disimulando todo lo que en realidad sentía. –Agradezco a todos los presentes por habernos permitido celebrar con ustedes el decimonoveno cumpleaños de mi hijo Evangelos -, la reina pausó momentáneamente sus discurso mientras todos a su alrededor daban una ronda de aplausos para el príncipe, Nicoletta prosiguió una vez que el silencio regreso: -nos gustaría aprovechar esta ocasión para dar un gran anuncio a toda la comunidad de Italia -, Evan pudo percatarse de la infinidad de cámaras que trasmitían aquel mensaje a nivel nacional en ese preciso momento y no pudo evitar sentirse aún más incomodo.

Como todos sabemos, Evangelos es ya un adulto; solamente es cuestión de años para que le sea cedida la corana de Italia y para ello, Evan necesita a alguien que gobierne a su lado. Es por esto, que yo y varias personas a cargo de este maravilloso país hemos decidido tomar el ejemplo del reino de Illéa y llevar a cabo una selección.

Las personas comenzaron a murmurar, nadie habría esperado aquel anuncio a excepción de los reyes de Illéa a quien se les había consultado esta decisión. Kaden, por su parte, miraba estupefacto a la nada, ¿qué significaría esto para su relación con Evan?

-Las inscripciones se llevarán al cabo a partir de mañana hasta el próximo mes, cualquier señorita mayor de dieciocho años y hasta los veinticinco proveniente de las veinte regiones de Italia tiene el derecho de inscribirse. El día 5 de octubre se llevará a cabo la elección de las participantes, una por región. Eso es todo, sigan disfrutando -. Una vez que la reina Nicoletta bajó del escenario los murmullos se hicieron más altos, todos especulaban acerca de la suerte del príncipe y se preguntaban cómo sería este evento. Evan caminó directamente hacia la mesad donde se encontraban los Schreave ignorando cualquier otra voz o pregunta que le hacían a su alrededor.

Kaden ya estaba de pie y tomó camino hacia el invernadero. No miraba otra cosa que no fuera el suelo e intentaba acomodar sus pensamientos, sin embargo todo era un remolino causado por Evan. Quería soltar a llorar, pero no podía hacerlo

-Kaden -, el castaño entró al invernadero viendo cómo su novio ha había tomado lugar en una de las bancas –nada de esto fue mi idea.

Kaden miró directamente a los ojos de Evan y negó con la cabeza. Justamente cuando todo parecía estar en la cúspide un pequeño arreglo desmoronó todo. Las decisiones estaban tomadas, las palabras habían sido dichas, los tratos habían sido cerrados.

Todo se arruinó por esperar tanto tiempo para decirle a sus padres acerca de su amor y ahora Evan tenía que cumplir con un deber y Kaden se quedaría sentado viendo cómo su oportunidad queda cada vez más lejos.

El rubio volvió a mirar a Evan, esperando encontrar en su mirada algún indicio de que no era verdad, alguna señal de que todo era una broma cruel para gastarle. Dolor fue lo que se vio dentro de los ojos de Evan al no poder dar esos falsos indicios. Kaden, volviendo a esperar que todo fuera mentira miró de nuevo al suelo.

-Pero… sí fue tu idea no decírmelo antes -. La voz del príncipe de Illéa estaba entre cortada, aferraba con fuerza sus codos protegiéndose del frío inexistente.

-Lo siento, temía la manera en la que reaccionarías -. Se acercó a Kaden con cautela, lo conocía a la perfección y sabía que muy rara vez el rubio tenía dificultad para hablar.

-¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? ¿Mirar fijamente la televisión desde Illéa viendo cómo consigues una esposa y sintiéndome miserable? –Sus ojos ya estaban cristalizados y su piel enrojecida.

-No, Kaden -, el castaño suspiró sin saber que decir, -esto no cambia de ninguna manera lo que siento por ti.

-Pero yo sé cómo es una selección, la he visto. Todos esperan que haya un ganador y lo quieras o no, terminas enamorándote. De ninguna manera yo podría ser participante y aunque pudiera serlo, la gente jamás aceptaría un amor como el nuestro. –Kaden cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de terminar la conversación. –Creo que lo nuestro termina aquí, te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu selección Evangelos. Ojalá encuentres a la indicada. –Sin decir más y sin mirar atrás, Kaden salió del invernadero sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Evan lo miró alejarse, sin embargo el castaño tomó la decisión de que lo suyo no terminaba allí.


	6. 5 Empaca tus maletas

_A partir de ahora, la historia llevará un orden cronológico._

-Esto no puede terminar así, Kaden -. El castaño dijo desesperado desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Claro que puede -. Respondió de manera cortante el príncipe de Illéa antes de colgar bruscamente el teléfono. Evan había insistido tanto últimamente en hablar sobre lo sucedido que Kaden estaba exhausto; era bien cierto que ambos se seguían amando, sin embargo también era cierto que Evan se enamoraría de alguien más, ya fuera tarde o temprano y Kaden lo sabía de primera mano. Simplemente quería que el castaño se diera por vencido, que asumiera que su relación no tenía futuro y que se centrara en su futura selección, era lo mejor que podía hacer tanto para él como para todo el país de Italia. Kaden sabía que no sería fácil olvidar a su primer novio, quien también fue su primer mejor amigo, no obstante tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar de manera ruidosa. América Singer, la reina de Illéa se estiró desde su asiento para alcanzarlo y responder al instante.

-Reina América, lamento llamarla sin avisar previamente -. Desde el otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba una voz joven que la reina no logró reconocer -. Soy Evangelos Iacopetti, me comunicaba para pedirle un favor.

-Ah, Evangelos, ¡claro! –Respondió la reina con confianza-. Dime, cariño, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? –El muchacho al otro lado del teléfono cruzó los dedos esperando obtener una respuesta positiva.

-Como usted sabe mi selección esta a unas semanas de comenzar y me imagino que está al tanto de la amistad que mantengo con su hijo Kaden -; Evan espero que la reina asintiera antes de continuar -, debido a que soy nuevo en todo este asunto de las elecciones, me gustaría tener algo así como un consejero, alguien que haya visto una y de quien me pueda fiar cuando no sepa que hacer. Majestad, le pido que deje a Kaden quedarse en Italia durante la selección.

América hesitó una vez que Evan dejó la pregunta flotando en el aire. Pensó que el apoyo de Kaden le serviría mucho al muchacho, además de que aquello fortalecería las relaciones con el otro país.

-¿Tus padres están de acuerdo? –Preguntó una vez que la decisión había sido tomada.

-Si, les pareció una magnifica idea.

-Entonces tienes mi permiso, Evan. Se lo diré a Kaden más tarde. – El castaño hizo un gesto de felicidad y un pequeño baile de festejo, había logrado lo que quería y ahora Kaden tendría que pasar tiempo con el, así podrían arreglar las cosas.

-Se lo agradezco enormemente, majestad. Una última cosa, Kaden y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión, así que es probable que no quiera aceptar.

-No te preocupes, Evangelos, si se resiste yo misma le hago las maletas y lo hecho del castillo -. Ambos rieron para después despediré y colgar el teléfono. La reina, entonces, se dirigió a buscar a su hijo.

-No puedo creer que todavía insistas en que vaya a Italia, mamá -. Se quejó el tercer hijo de los reyes de Illéa mientras aguardaba a que su avión hacia Italia estuviera listo.

-No lo hagas por ti, Kaden; hazlo por Evangelos –Dijo América con un tono de voz conmovedor mientras arreglaba el cuello de la camisa de su hijo.

-Por eso mismo no lo quiero hacer -, dijo en casi un murmuro.

-Escucha, cariño: no tengo la menor idea sobre que sucedió con tu amistad con Kaden, pero esto es una oportunidad para que lo arreglen. No sólo estás ayudando a tu país a fortalecer relaciones con Italia, sino que te ayudas a ti mismo a fortalecer relaciones con tu mejor amigo -. Kaden quiso reír, las relaciones que tenía con Evan se habían esfumado en cuando la selección se anunció y el viaje que Kaden estaba obligado a hacer hacia Italia era un intento desesperado por parte de Evan para recuperarlo.

-Digas lo que digas, mamá, tengo que ir. Así que mejor me despido -. Terminó cortante la conversación. Su herida en el corazón había sanado tan poco, e ir a Italia solo provocaría que se hiciera más profunda.

El letrero indicando que la transmisión había comenzado se encendió. Evangelos se removió incómodo en su asiento mientras usaba su pantalón para secar el sudor que se acumulaba en sus manos. Los presentadores comenzaron a hablar sin preámbulos acerca de la selección, no había ningún otro tema que anunciar ya que en Italia no se acostumbrara realizar el Report semanal como en Illéa. Todos estaban emocionados al saber quiénes serían las 20 afortunadas jovencitas que competirían por la mano del apuesto Evan y no pasó mucho tiempo desde el inicio del programa hasta que invitaron al príncipe de Italia a pararse en el centro del estudio y elegir a las candidatas.

-La dinámica será la siguiente, -explicó uno de los presentadores -, nosotros los presentadores contamos con una lista de candidatas por región, su alteza elegirá un número al azar y el número que concuerde con el nombre de la lista, será la candidata asintió, esperando ansioso a comenzar a dictar números.

-Región de Abruzos.

Evan se dio la libertad de pensar en qué número diría, después de unos segundo anunció: -Trescientos doce -. El nombre e imagen de la afortunada se anunciaron en una pantalla que Evan pudo ver; sus ojos se iluminaban al ver a cada candidata que era elegida.

Fue la candidata de Cardeña la que cautivó más el ojo de Evan. Su cabello era negro y sus ojos azules, además de que su nombre era tan simple y fácil que fue el único que recordó: Sya. Quizá allí, entre las 20 candidatas estaba quien haría que Evan olvidara a Kaden, quien por cierto, venía en camino.


	7. 6 Otro Pretendiente

Kaden arrastró su pesada maleta por todo el aeropuerto de Italia. Definitivamente no estaba listo para lo que lo esperaba, porque una cosa era ver como su hermana ligaba con varios tipos a la vez y otra muy diferente era ver como la persona que amaba hacía lo mismo. Kaden sabía de primera mano lo mucho que sufriría por culpa de su exnovio, y se preguntaba internamente si Evan se había pensado el obstáculo que su presencia implicaría. Suspiró debido al esfuerzo que conllevaba cargar su pesada maleta; un asistente ofreció cargar la maleta, sin embargo Kaden se negó, considerando que al arrastrar parte de su ira se quedaba en el suelo.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente, Kaden se había perdido la transmisión de la selección de candidatas por el hecho de haber estado en el avión. Un asistente llegó a su lado y le extendió una lista con los nombre, regiones y fotos de las seleccionadas; Kaden gruño enojado al verlas. –Estas son las víboras que me robarán a mi hombre- pensó, comenzando un desagrado enorme por cada una de ellas y por la oportunidad que tenían de estar con Evangelos. La lista era la siguiente:

\- Belarmina Botinelli de Abruzos.

\- Galadina Rospigliosi de Apulia.

\- Guisepina Caruzo de Campanina.

\- Sya Perrone de Cerdeña.

-Cinzia Bachelli de…

Dolido y sin terminar de ver la lista, Kaden se la entregó de vuelta al asistente. Todas y cada una de las candidatas eran hermosas físicamente, no se comparaban con el mismo y aburrido Kaden Schreave de siempre. ¿Quién se fijaría en un chico aburrido estando rodeado de veinte hermosas, jóvenes y entusiastas chicas?

Por alguna extraña razón, Kaden no estaba esperando que Evangelos lo recibiera en la puerta del castillo. Quizá el pobre príncipe de Illéa ya estaba resignado a que nada iba a ser posible con Evan, sin embargo el otro príncipe estaba decidido a tratarlo como si fuera el vigesimoprimer seleccionado de la competencia, claro, todo en secreto.

-Kaden. –Entre ambos muchachos se hizo un silesio incómodo, tanto Evan como Kaden se sentían inseguros sobre lo que pasaría en los siguientes meses -. Me alegro que aceptaras venir.

-No acepté, me obligaron -. Sonrió irritado. Kaden era el tipo de persona que no dejaba percibir sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, el muchacho estaba triste pero lo disfrazaba como enojo.

-Lo siento -. Comentó el príncipe de Italia olvidándose de las formalidades y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Quería con todas sus fuerzas hacer sentir bien a Kaden; ninguna de las seleccionadas vendría estando obligada, sin embargo la única persona a la cual el había seleccionado sí que lo estaba.

-¿Cuándo llegarán tus pretendientes?

-En tres días. –El príncipe de Illéa asintió mirando a su alrededor; se percibía un ambiente incómodo que antes habría sido tan impropio de ellos dos. Parecía que su amistas se había esfumado junto con el discurso de la reina Nicoletta hace unos meses.

-¿Qué haremos hasta entonces?- Preguntó Kaden sin saber que tipo de respuesta esperaba. Evan se limitó a encogerse de hombros temiendo dar una respuesta incorrecta o diferente a la que Kaden esperaba escuchar, todo estaba tan frágil entre ellos dos que unas simples palabras podían romperlo todo de nuevo. –Evan, tengo una pregunta que me ha estado consumiendo desde varios días… - Kaden hizo una pausa esperando la reacción de su amigo, quien sin decir nada levanto la mirada con los ojos iluminados, era obvio que esperaba una pregunta distinta a la que Kaden tenía en mente- ¿Qué estoy haciendo realmente aquí? Digo, tienes consejeros, mayordomos y toda una lista de gente dispuesta a ayudarte con la selección y mandaste llamar a la única persona que estaba indispuesta. Yo no estoy aquí porque necesitabas a _alguien que hubiera presenciado una selección_ –añadió con comillas- estoy aquí porque quieres tenerme cerca ¿no es así? Porque tienes planeado que sea parte secreta de la selección.

Evan se quedó callado. Había olvidado lo bien que Kaden lo conocía y lo malo que era para ocultar sus intenciones. Kaden era por mucho, una de las personas más inteligentes que conocía y una de las más analíticas; no era extraño que hubiera adivinado lo que Evan quería hacer con el rodeado mientras la selección se llevaba al cabo, después de todo Kaden no era ningún tonto.

-Si… Eso era lo que pretendía –. Admitió finalmente. –Pero si ahora que sabes esto quieres irte, lo entiendo.

-No me iré. –Evan levantó la mirada que había dejado caer hacia el suelo con una mueca de confusión en su rostro -. Voy a competir por tu mano junto con otras 20 niñas que creen que pueden enamorarte; y quizás al final de esto te des cuenta de que esta selección solo fue una perdida de tiempo y que la persona indicada siempre fue tu mejor amigo.

Evan estaba sin palabras y no encontraba una emoción o sentimiento para describir lo que sentía tanto en el pecho como en el estomago en ese momento. Las palabras de Kaden habían sido de amor pero al mismo tiempo sonaron despechadas y Evan se sintió como un tonto al no poder descifrarlas.

-Tres días, Evangelos. En tres días te enamoraré como no pude hacerlo antes -. Y así, dejando a Evan con las emociones hechas un lío, Kaden se escabullo de la vista de Evan.


End file.
